Getting Over It
by Starija
Summary: This is boys love slash of Cas/Nat. My MCL OTP is of course Castiel/Nathaniel right from the very beginning (as they're obviously perfect for each other). As much as I would like to include much more swearing than the little there is, it is restricted by another site. I will not censor here, however.
1. Prologue

**Synopsis:** Nathaniel and Castiel, for as long as they both could remember, have always held something against the other. If it wasn't Nathaniel's sister, Amber, then it was school and how Castiel constantly skipped it. If it wasn't school work, then it was another girl Castiel teased and made cry over him. If not a girl, it was their strong connection to each other which was thinly concealed underneath the weak label of rivalry.

However, when Ken's father entered their midst in an attempt to recruit one of the boys into the military and threatened to separate the other, Nathaniel and Castiel found themselves caught in a web of emotion and the possibility of losing one another for the first time in years.

**Author's note: **There will be very little language and no erotic descriptions at all. I do know the actual reason behind Castiel's 'hatred' for Nathaniel, but I'll make up a different reason. On a final note, Staria's gonna be in a romance of her own, so this won't be solely focused on BL.

* * *

"I'd rather not talk about that."

"He always acts like he has a problem with every freakin' thing I do. _That's_ why."

_They both share a secret about their band practicing at night in one of the school rooms. Both have a relationship concerning Amber. Both have to mention or talk about the other at some point or another,_ Ria thought as she contemplated Nathaniel's and Castiel's last few words upon her bringing up one with the other. _Couldn't they be any more obvious?_

Rolling her eyes at their ignorance, Ria stormed out of the school campus in a disbelieving huff.

_Just wait 'til it's too late, then they'll get the picture. Idiots._


	2. Where did he go?

_Nat's POV_

* * *

The day appeared really gloomy, if the grayness of the weather and the shadows cast from the clouds were any indication. Rain threatened to pour down at any moment. The sun wasn't in sight at all.

Nathaniel kept his gaze on the sky as he wondered in concern whether his best friend remembered to bring her umbrella. He had warned her of the weather just the day before, advised her to bring one just in case, but Ria had gotten upset about something he said and left in an angry fit.

No way was she going to remember. Ria was a total nutcase when she lost her temper, and Nathaniel groaned just thinking about the mess she would cause. He could picture it now: her long black hair drenched and dripping, her clothes soaked and made transparent for all to see. Her miserable eyes pleading silently for him to offer his umbrella, leaving _him_ stranded and with no choice but to get soaked himself.

Nathaniel really worried about her sometimes. Was the pretty girl ever going to experience a relationship or fall in love if she didn't care to or had no feelings besides laziness, as she had claimed since meeting him? Not that Nathaniel could talk. He had never had a serious girlfriend. Gone on a date or two, but that was it, and both ended in utter failure, which he loathed and always avoided.

When he felt a tap on his shoulder, it was only then that Nathaniel realized the bus had stopped. He had lost himself in thought again. He had done it countless times in the student council room and during their regular bus rides.

"Amber, what time is it?" Nathaniel asked the girl who had sat with him in the passenger seat the entire time, as usual.

His sister combed an elegantly jeweled hand through her blond, curly locks before placing her compact into her designer purse. Rising from the seat, she shot him a glance over her shoulder. "God, every single time. It's 7:45. Don't worry, we're not late. What happened to your watch?"

As they began to follow the slow procession down the bus' interior walkway, Nathaniel said, "It fell in the water, remember?"

"You never said anything about that, Nathaniel," Amber replied with a flick of her wrist, then turned away and descended the short bus steps until she reached the sidewalk of the stop outside.

_Yes, I did. You just don't listen to me_, Nathaniel thought as he shook his head and followed after her, saying, "Thank you," to the bus driver as he passed him.

Just as he stepped off the bus, sprinkling rain drops began to hit from above, soon soaking his clothes slightly. Amber was already heading into the campus with her aqua blue umbrella in hand.

Following suit, Nathaniel opened his shoulder bag and quickly removed his own small black umbrella, then zipped it closed before the rainwater could reach his supplies. He had a hard time opening the umbrella for a moment, but he succeeded by the time he reached Sweet Amoris' wide entrance.

A second later, a swift hand snatched his umbrella, and Nathaniel was left alone in the rain staring after Ria's running figure.

"Ria!" he shouted at her, but she didn't stop. "What the―"

_I knew it. She definitely forgot her umbrella_, Nathaniel thought as he shook his head, catching up to her at the doors of the main building. Only when she got there did she stop running and waited for him like she always did.

She was stretching the umbrella, now closed, toward him and grinning like a fool. He took it back with a sigh, then shook it out at the ground before placing it back inside his bag.

Lo and behold, there she was, her dark black hair plastered to her skull just the slightest bit. The warm red V-neck sweater and black jeans she wore fared no better in dryness, but at least they weren't transparent.

"Why, Ria? You're already wet," he said as he stared at her, annoyed. "You didn't have to get me wet, too."

"Well, if ya ask me, you look like you need a little shaking up," she said, her smile still in place. In fact, it widened even more. "You're usually so straight-laced and tidy, but now you're completely disheveled."

"That's just how I am, okay?" Nathaniel lifted the bottom of his white shirt, which plastered to his moist skin, then began to shake it out a bit. Failing to rid of the water, he twisted the tail of his shirt in his hands to wring the water out. "It looks like you're no longer angry at me?"

The smile on Ria's face slipped away, and soon she was slipping away from him as well, disappearing down the hallway of the school building.

_Of course she's still mad at me_, Nathaniel thought as he stared after her._ Darn it. I shouldn't have said anything._

From somewhere behind him, he heard something that sounded like a laughing scoff. A_ familiar_ laughing scoff. He knew who it came from even before he turned around to glower at the other guy.

"That was so stupid," Castiel said in his usual sarcastic voice, with his usual smirk. "You're much dumber than you look, president."

Nathaniel let the comment pass when he noticed the wet sheen of Castiel's black leather clothes, the water dripping off them, and the water plastering his dark red hair to his face and dripping off from it.

"Why are you wet?" he asked with his brows furrowed. He didn't stop the words coming from his mouth even when he noticed how worried he sounded. No student should intentionally get wet from the rain, including the guy he disliked so much. "I'm sure you know what an umbrella is."

Crossing his arms and arching a brow, Castiel scoffed again. "Ha! Why don't you take a look at yourself in the mirror before you ask others that? Or maybe you're blind and stupid. Just hurry inside, or you'll get sick."

Once he said all that needed saying, he snorted in derision and headed into the building the same way Ria went. Castiel really got on his nerves sometimes. Why was Nathaniel expecting anything different just because it was raining a little bit?

Glancing down the steps and out toward the campus entrance, he began to grow aware of the sounds and sight of heavy rain dropping now out of the darkening clouds. A little bit? It was going to be a rain_ storm_!

Concerned for the last few students crowding in and rushing into the building, Nathaniel crossed his arms and made sure to check the scene around the entrance. There was no problem with watching out for the other students. It was his duty as student body president, after all, and his teacher would definitely excuse him for being late if he had such a responsible reason―unlike Castiel's lack of one.

* * *

"Nathaniel, how rare." Mr. Faraize adjusted his glasses as he stared at him from across the classroom. "I expect a reasonable explanation for your late arrival."

At the east doorway leading into the class, Nathaniel said, "I'm very sorry for being late, Mr. Faraize. Due to the harsh rain, I was making sure the students outside made it safely back into the school."

"You're really wet, Nathaniel. Didn't you bring an umbrella?" Mr. Faraize asked as he turned to face the students. "Does anyone have a spare gym towel or something he can use?"

"No, no! It's okay, Mr. Faraize! I got one from the student council room," he said, then went to take his seat at the back corner of the room.

While the class went back into session, Nathaniel glanced around at the students as he rubbed the fresh towel he had retrieved over his wet hair.

_Castiel isn't here! Is he ditching class again?_

Somehow, something about that felt worrisome to Nathaniel, especially since it was such a horribly rainy day. So where could he have gone? It couldn't be outside in the courtyard, right?

Unable to pay attention at all to the droning voice of Mr. Faraize while he lectured, he sighed and glanced out of the window beside him. It was definitely going to be one long day at school. His mind was in turmoil since seeing Castiel and Ria that very morning, when he felt gloomy and least wanted to see them.


	3. So bothersome

_Cas' POV_

**Warning: profanity**

* * *

This probably appeared incredibly stupid to people who might be watching him, but it definitely was to himself. And yet he was doing it anyway.

Castiel just didn't want to be found. It would be too troublesome to talk to them and explain why he was ditching class. If he didn't feel like sitting and doing nothing around a bunch of people, he didn't feel like it, okay?

"And you called _me_ stupid."

Groaning, Castiel turned his head to glare at the intrusion. Why was it _him_? Class was over already?

Nathaniel was frowning at him from under the shade of his umbrella. He was now mostly dry, and his white shirt wasn't transparent like earlier. Castiel was laying on the soft and driest part of the grass between the courtyard benches, open right under the heavy drops of rain, and he didn't give a crap about how wet he was getting. It was only sprinkling anyway.

"This is a surprise. I came here to the flowers so you wouldn't show up."

"The rain is keeping the pollen away. I won't react to wet mud."

"Oh, what a shame."

Nathaniel sighed as he approached. "So, what happened to your umbrella? Why are you sitting out here in the rain on the wet grass?"

Castiel scoffed. "Like I'd tell you."

Shaking his head, Nathaniel gave no response, but Castiel blinked up in surprise when he bent down over him. He thought he was going to hit him for a moment, but he simply dropped his umbrella beside Castiel's head before turning and leaving the courtyard.

Staring at the black handle resting by his face, Castiel wondered what in the hell he was feeling so warm and stuffy over. Just because Nathaniel, that goody-goody little blondie, got a little close to him? And what was this gesture of kindness for?

Castiel ignored the heat in his face, the quickening pulse in his veins, the beating of his heart. It was usually a natural response he had grown accustomed to having when that idiot blondie got really close, like just now. As he sat up, he lifted the umbrella by the handle and stared at it in annoyance. "I don't need your freakin' _compassion_!"

"Castiel?" a soft voice whispered, reaching his ears from somewhere in the distance.

_Probably Ria_, Castiel guessed, since she rarely spoke and her voice had taken that note of quietness that meant it wasn't used often.

"Who're you yelling at? And have you never seen an umbrella before?"

Ria was known for her poker face and lack of will to talk, so when she did, it was only because she felt it was necessary. Castiel was pretty similar in that regard, though he spoke in a different sense, namely with sarcasm and wit. He watched her dark form as she drew near.

"Nobody, okay? I'm alone. Are you blind?" Castiel muttered as he turned so he was facing away from the girl. "I swear, it's like you and Nathaniel followed me to this school just to annoy the hell outta me."

Ria laughed almost heartily. "Unfortunately, I didn't know either of you existed when I transferred."

Castiel made a grunting sound that strangely sounded even to himself like 'hmph'. "Whatever. You're going to be late for your next class if you keep talking to me."

"Do I look like I care?" She sighed as she patted the courtyard bench to Castiel's right before sitting on it.

"Hey, that's wet!" he called out before he could stop himself.

"So?" She raised an arrogant brow at him. "Since when'd you care about that?"

Castiel stared at her in disbelief before he exploded with laughter. Between pauses, he forced out, "God! You don't know how many times I wished for a sister like you. Seriously, you're too good to be true."

When he glanced back at her, Ria's face was stained red. _She's blushing?_ "Aw, you embarrassed? I guess you don't hear that a lot, huh. I feel for you."

She grinned at him, looking sheepish with the blushing. She said, "Yeah."

Castiel liked that the most about the silly girl. She never said more than she had to, especially when he was in a brooding mood and didn't want to talk.

"Hey, seriously, your pants will get super wet like that." Castiel stood, then removed his bolero jacket from around him. When she stood up, he placed the jacket on the spot she'd been sitting on with the inside facing up. "Consider it a privilege you get to touch my beloved jacket. It's already wet anyway. I mean, the outside is."

Ria smiled again and nodded to assure him she understood what he meant. "Thank you, Cas." After smoothing the underside of her black jeans with her hands, she sat on the jacket. "Feels warm."

"Well, yeah," he said as he sat next to her, not caring that it was a little wet. "I was just wearing it."

Together, they watched as another dark figure approached them from the garden to the right of the courtyard. Castiel recognized him from the flash of light-medium green hair, but also the brown and stained gardening overalls he was never seen out of. _Jade, huh?_

"That's not very smart, sitting out here getting soaked on purpose," were the first words out of his mouth. That dumb ever-present smile on his face was still there, though. "Oh, and me? I've got a hat on. Besides, I forgot my umbrella, so I couldn't help getting wet. I borrowed one from the shed."

"Right," Castiel said, completely disinterested. Ria, apparently, wasn't. It soon became obvious that she actually liked him.

Smiling back up at Jade with what could only be an adoring look, she replied, "That's good! I forgot mine, too. Even when Nathaniel warns me it's gonna rain, I never listen to him."

"Yeah, he worries too much," Jade said, though it was with camaraderie. He stretched out his worn umbrella to hold it over Ria's head before offering, "Hey, come with me. I'll get you another umbrella from the shed."

"Sure, thanks," she said as she stood, then walked along with him to the garden.

_Hey, hey, am I invisible or something?_ Castiel thought as he watched them leave the courtyard under the same umbrella. Jade glanced back at him, allowing Castiel to see the cheeky smirk on his face, which irritated him even more.

_What's that? I don't like her that way, okay? She's like a sister to me!_ Castiel, feeling a watchful gaze after he put his jacket back on, glanced back at the main school building and happened to see Ken's envious eyes following the pair of lovebirds. _You should be more worried about Ken, her legit stalker. Not me._

Even though Ria was no longer in sight, Castiel kept his eyes on the garden and frowned. _Sure, she's pretty, but she's not some beauty. Did she really deserve looks from these guys?_

Even Nathaniel?

_Shit!_ Castiel hated that the name managed to worm its way in and stick to him like glue. Once he got to thinking about that idiot blonde, he wasn't about to stop.

Feelings were bothersome like that.


	4. Ria's like a sister to me

___Nat's POV_

* * *

_I'm so worried about him,_ Nathaniel thought as he sat in an uneasy daze inside his second home. Obviously, that was the student council room. _Way more than I should be._

His favorite chair was by the window in the far right corner of the council room. The large rectangular table was set in the center of the room with six brown folding chairs all around it. Only two of them were usually occupied during regular school sessions.

When he glanced away from the window, Nathaniel noticed Melody's worried expression as she stared at him. "Sorry, Melody, did you say something?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't comment on his inability to concentrate on work.

"No," she said, sounding gracious as usual, though with obvious concern. "I'm just worried about you. Is it the weather?"

Melody was a really nice girl overall, not to mention pretty. With long auburn locks that fell in waves down to her mid-back and lovely shaped eyes colored like turquoise, it was easy for her to use her looks and dress with perfection. Her aqua blue fleece matched her eyes, as well as the equally blue knee-length skirt she wore today.

It wasn't her appearance which Nathaniel found most wonderful about her. Melody was the kind of person who never failed to fulfill her responsibilities as the vice president. She was always respectful of everyone, unlike the rest of the student body. The other two secretaries were either always late or not showing up for the council meetings at all.

So while he was often stressed out over the rest of the student council, at least he knew he could always count on Melody. She'd never fail to reassure and relieve him with her presence, and for that, he was truly grateful. Without her there, he would have fallen apart a long time ago.

"I'm fine, really. What about you? The weather didn't get to you either, did it?"

"Oh, I'm perfectly happy. I like when it's rainy sometimes." She pursed her glossed lips as she glanced back from her paperwork to him, still looking concerned. "Did you get wet because you forgot your umbrella?"

"Well, no. I don't forget things like that. You know Ria."

Melody frowned at the mention of her name, but she was smiling when Nathaniel turned to look at her again. "Ah, her. Your quiet friend?"

"She's actually pretty noisy when she wants to be. Anyway, she forgot her umbrella and took it from me before school started."

This time Melody scowled, which was an expression Nathaniel didn't often see on her. "You're too considerate, so people take advantage of you. Please consider yourself more."

"I'll try―"

The door suddenly slammed open, then banged against the wall. Castiel emerged from the opening, glanced at Nathaniel, then tossed a familiar umbrella at him. "Here, Mr. Goody-goody, your umbrella."

"W-What? I gave it to you for a reason, you know!"

Melody piped in, "He's lending you his, so the least―"

"Calm down, princess," Castiel interrupted, glancing at her dismissively before turning back to Nathaniel. "That's your only one, right? If I don't give it back to you now, I'll forget later. I'll use the spare one Ria got me. See ya."

"Wait, Ria got you an umbrella? How?" Nathaniel asked, confused. "You're lying! You know she didn't bring one."

"Jade got some from the garden's shed."

"What?" Half standing from his chair now, it was clear how worked up that had made Nathaniel. "And he's just lending them out? School property?"

"Chill, president. Only to me and Ria." Now Castiel was annoyed with the whole interrogation.

"That doesn't make it okay!"

Nathaniel had to talk to Jade. What if he lent it to people who weren't students or faculty? Who knew if they would return it? He knew he was blowing the whole thing out of proportion, but it was all very possible. Jade was a good, hardworking guy, but he had never thought he'd just give out school property like that―and it wasn't even a school he attended!

Castiel crossed his arms and smirked. "Whoa, blondie. You need to calm down. You look like you're 'bout to blow a gasket."

_And this guy's really not helping_, Nathaniel thought, irritated. He wished Melody wasn't there to watch him act unprofessionally, but he was also glad her presence didn't allow him to actually go throttle the fake redhead. And looking at her, she was definitely going to stick up for him.

"Are you here just to make him miserable, Castiel Richardson? Or do you really have that much free time on your hands?"

Castiel scowled at her. "I'm done eating, princess, so yeah, nothin' worth doing. Besides, your beloved prez was the one who stopped me from leaving."

He had a point, Nathaniel had to admit. Then he watched, bewildered, as Castiel pulled out the chair closest to the door, turned it backwards, and sat on it with his arms folded on top.

"Come on, Melody," he said to her, jerking his head toward the door. "I wanna ask your prez somethin' really quick in private. You know, alone." When she didn't look inclined to obey, he added, "Please?"

Melody rose slowly from her seat beside Nathaniel, her wary gaze fixed on Castiel on her way to the door. "Shout for me if he does anything fishy, Nathaniel."

He gave her a reassuring smile in response, then furrowed his brows in confusion after she left. "Uh? You need something from _me_?"

"I'm just curious..." Castiel kept his eyes on the table, refusing to meet Nathaniel's eyes as he spoke. Very unusual. "You don't feel anything for Ria, right? I mean, she has someone else in mind, so that's-that's why I'm asking."

"You mean, do I have a crush on her?" he asked, eyes wide in utter disbelief. "Ria's more your type, isn't she? If it's mine, Melody suits me more, but I've never thought of them that way."

Why had Castiel asked him such a bizarre question? Did Ria put him up to it? Whatever the case, she needed to stop meddling in their love lives!

"Yeah, because your position might be jeopardized, right?" What Nathaniel had said was true, but he knew Castiel didn't like the thought of agreeing with him. That's what Nathaniel assumed anyway. Castiel rose from his chair. "Is nothing else more important to you than being school president?"

"What are you insinuating?" Glowering at him, Nathaniel felt like something in him was about to snap. "And what if it is? What if my life means absolutely nothing if I'm not president?"

Obviously that wasn't the response Castiel expected. He stood gaping at him, aghast at the idea.

"What if it feels good to do good things for people? Not like you'd understand that."

"Yeah, I don't! I see no point in doing that, and it's just a huge waste of time. But if you do, hey, it's definitely better than you being a bully like you were to Amber."

At the stab, Nathaniel flinched. "I-I changed. You know that. It feels better to do good now."

"Right, right. 'Cause you're _president_ now," Castiel replied, sarcasm practically oozing from his pores.

Did Castiel really have to put him down for everything, on a constant day-to-day basis? What had Nathaniel done to make him hate him so much? He had been wondering that for years now! It was always hard to ask, though.

"To answer your earlier question, Ria's like a sister. If you want my opinion, she probably likes you. I say go for it," he said, lifting a hand and gesturing at the door. "So please leave now. I'm sorry I stopped you."

"I don't like her that way! She's like my sister, too!" On the way to the door, Castiel muttered, "Why does every single person think I have some freakin' crush? Don't they see Ken skulking around?"

Nathaniel nearly gasped as he remembered something he had to ask. "Wait! Cas, please tell Ria to come to the council room when she's done eating. I want to talk to her about something."

Castiel turned to glare at him over his shoulder, then continued on without a word.

Nathaniel sat back down, now fraught with worry that he might just ignore his request and not tell Ria anything. He had angered Castiel, after all, and what better way than to let him sit worrying over something he thought was important? _And why am I friends with_ his _friend, too?_

Thankfully, Melody was now relieving him from his doubts with her soothing presence. Nathaniel smiled at her in both exhaustion and resignation, and she stroked his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Nathaniel, don't let people like Staria and Castiel push you around like that. Please, for me?"

That was a good tactic. Melody knew that he could never refuse a request from her, not that he had any reason to.

"I'll try."

It was too bad he wasn't any good at restraining Cas. The rebellious guy had been pushing him around all their lives, and the thing was, Nathaniel wasn't sure he wanted to stop him. If he did, they would have nothing to do with each other anymore, and their volatile relationship would simply end there. He really hated having a crush on someone who so blatantly loathed him.


	5. Ken likes you, you know

_Cas' POV_

**Author's note: **OH MY GOODNESS. i finally got off my lazy booty and finished the 4th chapter after two months of working on it. ;_; yep, my career as a writer's dead.

well anyway, when i first started on chapter 4, i was hit with a pretty big idea and now i definitely have a plot for this story~ big plot change out of nowhere, kind of. i just didn't exactly have a plot while writing ch. 1 to 3. lol i've also made some huge edits or revisions to grammar/sentences/story/etc.

* * *

Castiel grumbled incoherent, nonsensical words as he headed down the empty hall back to the cafeteria. Well, damn, so even stiff, gotta-be-nice-to-everybody president thought Castiel had a crush on their friend? When did he ever show any sign that he liked her that way? If it was because he hung out with her, well, in his defense, just 'cause he was bi didn't mean he liked his friend Lysander. No one ever thought so! At least he hoped they didn't.

Ria was putting away her empty dishes in the bucket where students were supposed to return their used plates. When she turned around, her eyes fell on Castiel, and she grinned as she maneuvered around tables on her way to meet him at the door.

"You gave it back to him?"

"I'm not holding it anymore, am I?" he said like the smarty pants he was. "Hey, our paranoid prez wants to talk with you. It's probably about the umbrella or weather."

"Calling him paranoid's a little extreme, isn't it?" Ria said, frowning with disapproval at his choice of words. "He's just a bit of a worrywart, but he has a reason."

"_Hmph_, I said it to him too, but he's just using his position on the council to take advantage of the teachers and students," Castiel said, crossing his arms and moving aside to let someone into the cafeteria. "I don't like how he's pretendin' to get on everybody's good side. I clearly show how much I don't like him, yet he insists on actin' all _nice_."

Ria gaped at him in horror, then glared at him, clearly indignant for Nathaniel. "I can't believe it! Is that what you've thought about him since you were kids? You_ know_ he's not that kind of guy!"

She was shouting at him in the hallway, which was now crowded with students who just finished their lunch. Castiel regretted bringing up the subject of his resentment there. The courtyard would have been much more peaceful for this topic. Moreover, he should've known better than to badmouth Ria's friend when he knew, even if she didn't often raise her voice, she was a lot more hotheaded than him.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew how he was like when–"

She cut him off, "You mean with Amber? I know about it. He's doing his best to make it up to her, okay? He was a jerk as a kid, but people change." Turning around, she glanced at him over her shoulder with something like disappointment in her usually expressionless eyes. "I thought you understood him most, but I was obviously wrong."

With that parting remark, she headed for the student council, where her brainwashing mastermind waited. Castiel wanted to call back with a retort about the other victim in their sixth grade year, a past even she probably didn't know about. He held his tongue, though, not wanting to draw any more curious stares from the other students. Clenching his hands, he strolled out to the courtyard with his head lowered. He hated himself for letting her get too close to that overly-friendly blonde, because now she probably liked him more than Castiel.

Nathaniel was very good at getting people to like him, he'd give him that. Even when he hurt others in the past, he always had a natural quality that drew people to him, and as a result he was forgiven for anything. Castiel had never had much going for him; not even his own family or parents liked him. So when Ria had come to like him on her own, the only person besides Lysander to do so, he felt like he had been saved from a lifetime of loneliness. That was why, topped off with his own experience as some 'toy' to alleviate Nathaniel's childish boredom in their earlier years, Castiel would never forgive the little faker for stealing Ria away.

Of course, that didn't mean he had feelings for her. Can't friends be loyal and concerned for each other nowadays? Can't girls and guys be_ just friends_? There were so many fake friends around in recent years that Castiel wondered how people managed to distinguish each other from others anymore.

Seated at one of his usual benches inside the gym, he checked through his two new text messages, both from Lysander, his one and only true friend.

_I've lost my notebook again. Ria is helping me to look for it as well. Please let me know if you find it._

_I found it by myself! Aren't you proud of me?_

Castiel chuckled, thinking again about how much of an oddball his friend was. Not only did Lysander have weird taste in fashion and dressed in Victorian-style clothing, but he was absentminded and often forgot where he left his things.

_hah yea sure. congrats. im proud of you man. you found it in less than an hour this time! *thumbs up*_

_but hell im so mad. i got into a fight with Ria again. shes so annoying! going all Nathaniel this Nathaniel that all the time. whats so good about that goody two shoes?_

Castiel didn't mean to complain. He hardly ever did with Lysander because he didn't like gossiping, but their argument was still echoing inside his head. Nathaniel had feigned innocence, pretending he didn't know what it was Castiel was "insinuating" about him becoming a student body president. Well, he wasn't going to fall for any of his tricks like everyone else was, and he was glad he found out about the nice guy act so early on. It still hurt him even after all these years, darn it, and he wondered if he'd ever get over it.

The buzzing from the phone in his hand snapped him out of his thoughts. He scanned it, relieved Lysander hadn't said anything bad about talking behind others' backs.

_I'm sorry, Cas. I know how he betrayed you in 6th grade. Ria will come out of it eventually, so just hang in there. Text her an apology._

_I will. thanks. sorry for complaining he just got me super pissed off._

_When aren't you mad at him? ;) And I will meet you in the basement 20 minutes later than usual after school. I must help a teacher with some work._

Castiel chuckled and shook his head at the first comment. There was a time when he wasn't so angry with the blondie, much as it would surprise others. He typed in his next text as he strolled into the boy's locker room to change for gym class.

_Okay seriously. the teachers here rely on students way too much. it annoys the hell out of me when they ask for my help._

As Castiel put on his shorts, Lysander replied. He removed his phone from his jeans pocket to check it again.

_Which is another reason why you don't go to class a lot. It is not the prettiest excuse, but I understand._

Lysander got him, no explanation necessary. Ria was the second one to understand him the way that Lysander did, and he suddenly felt some warm sensation at the idea of being appreciated. Honestly, it gave him goosebumps, too, since it was a creepy, unfamiliar feeling—though not exactly unwelcome.

_hehe :D try it some time with me. you need a break too sometimes._

His last reply done, Castiel stuffed his phone back into the pocket and jammed his jeans, T-shirt, and jacket into the locker he had had for two years.

He went out to the gym, ready to nail the only class which ever got him stoked for anything other than music. It was even more exciting because Lysander had cheered him up, as he so often did after an argument with Nathaniel. What would he have done without the guy all these years?

After the day he found out Nathaniel was using their so-called "friendship", Castiel had become more withdrawn than before. He stopped talking to people altogether, stopped liking them, hating them, seeing them. After all, if he didn't feel anything for them, he wouldn't have to get hurt like that ever again, right? All that was left in him was a blazing resentment at Nathaniel's betrayal.

And friends—real ones, good ones—brought him back to life again. So he couldn't afford to lose Ria. Ever. He wouldn't stand for being abandoned or betrayed again!

* * *

Staring at the blank wallpaper of his cell phone, clutching his sweat-soaked gym towel in the other hand, Castiel tried to remember the words he had thought of messaging to Ria during class. Except for the apology, he forgot what else he had planned to say.

_Shit!_ He slapped the towel at the bench by his locker in frustration, then sat down and stuffed it into his locker. After he changed back into his regular clothes, he simply stared at his phone for a while. When he glanced up, he suddenly saw Ken rushing down the hall and out of the locker room.

_To spy on our popular gal, no doubt_, Castiel thought as he chuckled. _Does Jade worry the kid that much?_ His eyes widened at the moment of inspiration, and he thanked Ken silently for giving him such an eye-catching idea.

_Ria, please dont ignore my text. im sorry for earlier, i was just arguing with your friend again. i apologize for saying all those things about him._

Just when Castiel was about to leave the locker room, the phone in his hand buzzed, startling him. That was quick!

_All right all right. I forgive you booboo~ I don't wanta lose one of my besties and bros!_

Castiel arched a curious brow. Well, hearing it from her was new. He had goosebumps again, but this time it spread everywhere. It weirded him out, but his sudden grin betrayed the feeling.

_You weirdo. you wont lose me just over that. hes_

'Not worth it', Castiel had been about to tap in, but he caught himself in time. Fortunately. Otherwise it would've been a fist fight with her next. He erased the last word before continuing. It was time, he just had to warn her.

_hey, did you know. Ken loves you. hes had feelings for you for a long time now, probably even before you transferred here. its like hes used to stalking you._

It was at his school locker near the courtyard when she texted back.

_What!? You can't be serious ): I mean he's a cutie and all, but you know I like Jade, right? I like charming nice guys. What should I do!? And whacha mean, stalking me?_

Castiel couldn't help it. Her freaked out reaction had him roaring with laughter. God, she amused him to no end.

_Calm down, miz popular. thats what you should do first of all. reject him, but do it differently. youre friends, right? tell him you really really like Jade and ask for his advice._

Castiel just had to. He didn't want Ken doing anything drastic to his 'bestie', as she had put it, later if his feelings were to move in the aggressive direction. He would do anything to protect his friends, even if it meant meddling in their relationships.

_Awww, that is soo mean. But you're so smart, that would be the right way. My poor Kenny. D': I think of him as my baby, you know? And who's the father? Jade of course~ just kidding teehee! ;P_

Sheesh, this freakin' weird kid. Castiel hadn't known they were such close friends. It made him a little jealous of Ken, which was really bizarre. He was used to Ken envying him, not the other way around.

_But now he'll know it's Jade he should envy, not me. You're welcome, Kenny_, he thought with a chuckle.

On the subject of jealousy, Castiel had had enough of that. He really envied their student council president enough for being able to draw and attract people without even trying hard. Over six years of that was _enough_. He would never get it all out in the open; it was going to be locked inside him forever, and eventually, after they stopped seeing each other, the memories—all the bitterness, the jealousy—would fade away. Gone with time. It just needed a little more time…


End file.
